Naruto is Bravo
by TheBlueInfernoKing
Summary: How did he get here? Why can't he remember anything? Will he ever remember? With his will of fire he will continue down the path that lays in front of him and never look back. Please review as much as you want.


**This is the first story that I'm writing so sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **Naruto and Girls Bravo are both owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Mario Kaneda.**

 **Please watch and support the official release!**

Chapter 1: Fishcake is Bravo

 _Wha…_

 _Where…_

 _Where… Am I…_

 _Who Am I…_

As the figure opens his eyes', all he could see was water.

 _Where… Who am I…_

" _Naruto!" A girl with long blue hair called out._

 _Naruto… Is that me?..._

" _That's it…"_

 **(AN: Just so you know I'm not good at doing descriptions so just use Google or Bing to get a good handle of what they look like. Plus you should already know what they look like if you're reading this.)**

" _What's it pervy sage" Asked a boy wearing a black and orange jump suit._

" _I just figured out what I'm calling my next book!" replied a man with long white hair._

" _Really… I don't care about your stupid books pervy sage. It's not like i'm going to read any of those pervy books of yours." Naruto said with a deadpan expression while Jiraiya squat down with a rain cloud over his head and rubbing circles in the dirt._

" _I'm not talking about those book moron!" He yelled while getting back up."I'm talking about a new book."_

" _Realy? Well what is it?" Naruto asked._

" _I think I'm calling it… The Story of Naruto Uzumaki…."_

" _...Naruto...Uzumaki…."_

" _Is that…. Me?"_

As he closed his eyes he sank more into the water and into the darkness.

As he awoke he felt wet and something hard on his back. Looking around he found himself on stone steps that lead into what looked like a river that started at an ocean. As he slowly sat up from the position he was in, he couldn't help but notice that where he was, was very beautiful.

" _Now's not the time to be gawking, I need to find out where I am,_ " he thought. " _But first I think I need some dry clothes._ "

Finally he got up walk up the steps and was met with a crowd of knocked out women around what looked like a crater. Going up to one with short red hair that was starting to wake up he put her in a sitting position and waited until he was sure she was able to talk.

"H-hey are you alright? Um… do you think you can tell me where I am?" Naruto hoped she was alright enough to actually answer him, or else he might never get a answer to wherever the hell he is.

As Maharu woke up from whatever her sister did to her she was met with something much better than she could ever imagine. Wild blonde hair, crystal blue eyes you could get lost in, and (to her at least) a voice that sounded heavenly. She could only respond to what she thought was true.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked the blonde haired angel.

"Um. No, why did you want to be?" Asked the angel.

"If you will be there than yes." she said then she promptly passed out.

" _O-okay that was weird… maybe someone else can at least tell me where I am."_ Naruto then went around for the next ten minutes to see if he could get any responses from any of the other women that were there only to get somewhat the same response he got the first time, I say somewhat because one or two of them tried togrope him when they awoke. After that he decided to look somewhere else where people are less likely to try and feel him up.

After what seemed what like hours of just walking around he found himself in front of a massive building. The entire building was white and appeared to be made of granite and all of the windows were blue. In height it was probably as tall as the Hokage building but in length and width in was a lot bigger. Of Course Naruto ignored this in favor of just how big the place looked.

"Wow… This place looks really important, it must be where they keep all important info. Whelp let's go in." While Naruto did this he didn't notice all the stares he was getting from all of the women in the area, of course he didn't notice Hinata all those years ago so what a few more stares from all these women really going to do?

As he walked in he looked around to get a feel for the place, it was big with some benches here and there so people can rest if they need to and some plants here and there, finally his gaze came to rest at the front desk and as he walked to he noticed there was only a blonde woman sitting there with a stunned look on her face. As far as he could tell she was average in appearance with straight blonde hair framing her face while the rest was tied in a bun in the back and her eye where a dark blue and her skin had a dark tan with her uniform consisting of a dark blue suit over a white long sleeved shirt with a red tie.

"Hey could you possible tell me where I am you see I'm kind of lost and-" He was interrupted when the woman got out from behind the desk and came closer until she was right in his face and staring into his eyes.

"Y-you're a man?" When she said this he just stared at her for a few seconds before answering the way you'd expect if you were asked the same question.

"Yes. Now can you tell me where I am now." He could already tell today was going to be a long one.

 **Thank you all for reading and hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Inferno out!**


End file.
